Metal component fabrication and manufacturing often leads to discoloration caused by heat-generating metal manufacturing processes such as welding, including welding of stainless steel, plasma cutting, and grinding. Traditional techniques of removing such discoloration require deburring or grinding the affected area. However, this is a difficult and time consuming technique and has proven inadequate.